Sea Of Flames
by RampagingNightmares
Summary: When Natsu finally returns home, nothing is as it should be. And so he sets off on a new mission: bring everyone back to Magnolia where they belonged. Zeref could wait. His family had fallen apart without him even realising it, and he needed to fix that.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers. This story decided to worm it's way into my head after reading the latest chapters of the Manga and it wouldn't let me be until I started typing it out. the feels were just too strong for me to ignore -_-

On with it I say!

Peace xoX

* * *

Chapter one: Return

* * *

It was early morning when the home he had yearned to see for months came into view, but instead of an ear to ear grin that would normally surface whenever he returned, a small frown took its place and his steps became more hesitant.

"We finally made it Natsu!" The blue exceed exclaimed happily from his perch atop Natsus' head. "I can't wait to see everyone!"

"Aye.."

At the sound of his partners distant reply, Happy paused in his excited ramblings and peered down at him curiously. "Natsu? What's the matter?"

"I don't know buddy." He answered after sighing heavily. "I just feel... weird... like something aint right.."

Happy raised his paws to cover his mouth and snickered in amusement causing Natsu to huff and shove his own hands deep within the pockets of his new waist coat.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled.

"You're just scared because you know Lucy's going to kill you for being late."

The pinkette stopped entirely. His body going rigid and his eyes widening slightly.

"She's not going to be happy to see us.. is she?"

"I don't know about you." The cat teased. "But I'm sure she'll be super glad to see me!"

Natsus' shoulders drooped. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Happy stopped fantasizing about seeing Lucy and Carla again at the tone of his best friend and flew in front of him to pat his cheek.

"we've been gone longer than we said we would.. but I'm definitely sure she'll understand!"

A sad smile appeared on Natsus' face. "I hope you're right, Happy."

It's been a little over four years since he left. His travels having taken him further away from Magnolia then he had first intended. But it was a journey that he felt like he needed to do, something that needed to be completed - and as much as he knew it would upset his partner, he had to do it alone.

The first few months away from home, from her, had almost been too much for him to handle. Guilt and regret had begun eating away at him the moment he deposited his farewell letter in her room. He had thought it would pass, that he was just homesick.

But the knots his stomach would twist itself in only got worse every time he saw something that resembled her in some way, and the pangs in his chest intensified every time he closed his eyes.

It was driving him insane.

He knew he shouldn't have left her behind. Even happy knew that he wouldn't be able to last long without having her around him. And so after what seemed like his millionth sleepless night, they decided to head back to Magnolia, kidnap Lucy first before anyone else noticed (like ninjas) and then beg for her forgiveness later for leaving without her in the first place.

But as most best laid plans do, it failed. Or to be more precise, it didnt even make it past the execution phase.

They had come across Gildarts that same afternoon, and Natsu - admittedly - couldn't be more grateful for it.

He can still remember the talk they had that night. And the old man was right. If he had gone back to Magnolia to get Lucy, he wouldn't be as focused on training as he would be if he were alone.

*-*_Flashback_*-*

"I know it hurts kid. But you'll learn to endure it." Gildarts said softly as he moved closer towards the boy he could almost see as a son. "But I think it's for the best that you left her behind.. At least until you've carried out what you set out to accomplish."

Natsu stiffened and turned his heated gaze on the man now standing beside him. "What the hell are you going on about old man?"

Gildarts smirked. "Happy told me earlier about a certain blonde you just cant live without"

Natsu scoffed and looked away to hide his embarrassment. "It's not like that" he grumbled under his breath.

Gildarts chuckled and gestured to himself "Dont worry kid. Your secret's safe with me."

Natsu ignored him which only fuelled the elder mans amusement. '_never thought I'd see the day.._.' he thought to himself fondly.

"Anyway, why d'ya think I never drag Cana out with me?" He continued out loud as he took a seat beside the pouting teen. "I'd never get any serious training done If I had to worry about her all the damn time." He laughed. "And let's face it, you and I both know she's a handful."

Natsu slumped forward as he allowed what Gildarts said to sink in.

He had a point.

Lucy seemed to attract trouble.. not only that but she'd hate camping out in the wilderness for days on end... she'd complain about her sore feet or how hot it is, or how much she hated fish.. or how she just can't wait to get back home...

"But... I miss her..."

Gildarts expression softened.

"I mean yeah she's really weird but.. I feel weirder without her... which I guess is weird huh.."

"It's not weird." Gildarts answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "It's not weird at all.."

*-*_End of^_^*-*

He had sent a letter after the first year passed, asking her to be patient with him. That he'll return when he feels he can really protect them all, especially her, and that he'd make it up to her somehow.

It had helped lessen some of the pain he felt, and so he had made it a point to send her letters whenever he could. Describing the places he had been and the people he had met, and how badly he missed hanging out with her and going on missions together.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he squared his shoulders and marched forward. "Let's go Happy. Lucy's waitin' for us!"

Happy beamed and flew after him with a jovial "Aye sir!"

* * *

It was empty.

The room that he had dreamt of more times than he would like to admit, was completely bare.

"She's... not here..." Happy said in utter disbelief. He turned his head to look at Natsu who was silent ever since they stopped on the ledge. '_poor Natsu.. he looks lost..'_

"Natsu? M-maybe we should go ask the scary landlady if she-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because as soon as he mentioned the landlady, Natsu had growled and dropped down to the ground and stormed his way into the building.

"Oh boy.." Happy mumbled and followed. He arrived inside just in time to hear Natsu bellow out for the old lady to show herself and tell him where Lucy was.

"Calm down Natsu.."

"Lucy aint in her room!" He snarled. "And I bet it's her fault!"

An irritated scoff met the boys ears and they both looked up to see the Landlady glaring down at them.

"Well now.." she sneered. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Natsu clenched his fists in an attempt to reign in his temper "Where is she?" He demanded, ignoring Happys' attempts to calm him. "Why isn't she here?!"

The woman didn't answer. Instead she continued to stare them down with pursed lips.

"Answer me!"

A loud 'thump' echoed around the small corridor and it took the two a minute to realize what had happened.

She had thrown something at Natsus' feet.

And their eyes widened when they noticed what it was.

A large stack of envelopes, bound together by a leather belt that looked awfully familiar.

Natsu froze.

Happy looked up at him in worry.

"Your friend left not long after your guild dissolved." The woman finally said after a few moments of complete silence. "I held onto those in case either of you showed up again."

Natsu and happy looked up at her sharply.

"What'd you say about the guild?!"

"What? You didn't know? Your guild split years ago boy."

"Noo..." Happy gasped out, covering his mouth with his paws.

"Lucy couldn't afford her room any more since there were no more missions, so she left. And I've no idea where she went. Don't reckon I'd tell ya even if I 'did' know." She scoffed.

"What.. what is that supposed to mean?" Happy asked warily since it seemed Natsu had lost his ability to speak.

The woman turned on her heel to head back up the stairs refusing to answer him.

"Please wait!" Happy called out, clenching his tiny fists at his sides as tears welled up in his eyes. "Please tell us what happened to Lucy! She belongs with us!" He screamed. "We have to find her!"

The woman sighed, the desperation in the cats voice pulling at her heartstrings.

"Please.." He continued. "We need to know.."

"The poor girl wept for days on end." She finally answered, turning her face up to stare at the ceiling. "I had dragged her to my room for tea one night after she had woken me up with her screams, and she told me everything."

"According to Lucy, during your most recent battle, she had to sacrifice one of her spirits in order to save you all. It was the only way she had said"

Natsu raised his head with widened eyes and the tears Happy had been trying to hold back finally streamed down his cheeks.

"She.. what..?"

"She didn't tell anyone because she wasn't the only one who lost someone that day. You, who has rescued her, who has helped her in so many ways, had just lost someone you had spent your whole life searching for.. and so.. she had wanted to be there for you this time. To help you through your grief instead of focusing on her own because she understood the pain of loosing a parent, and she would do anything just to see you smile again."

Natsus' face paled and his anguished eyes turned to the wood beneath his feet.

Happy inched closer to him, his own teary gaze fixated on his shattered expression. It was no secret that Natsu hated seeing or hearing of his nakama in tears.. he would always jump without question to right whatever wrong was done against them, and smash the culprit to a bloody pulp. Especially when it came to Lucy.. Natsu himself had never been the cause of such a heinous act so Happy knew that his buddy would need to be kept an eye on.

"But then you had left. Gone off on an adventure without her, leaving her with a rushed farewell letter and a broken heart. And then before she knew it, everyone else had followed shortly after. You were the only one that didn't offer to take her along, and the only one that didn't say goodbye to her face."

Unable to listen any further, Natsu spun around and bolted out the door.

"Natsu!" Happy shrieked, picking up the stack of envelopes and sprouting his wings.

"Good luck cat." Said the woman. "I hope you find her soon."

Happy nodded, thanked her quickly then took off after his best friend.

He found him five minutes later, standing in the center of the wide open space where the guild hall once stood tall and proud.

"Natsu..?"

"We need to find gramps.."

Happy nodded his head and landed a few feet behind him.

"Aye.."

"I don't care why he disbanded the guild.. no doubt the old man had his reasons.."

Flames ignited around his fists as he clenched them together tightly. "I'm getting everyone back.." He said, determination shining in his onyx eyes. "Fairy Tail is our home.. no matter what! He shouldn't have shut it down.. We'll drag every last one of them back kicking and screaming if we have to.."

Happys' mood lifted some what after hearing that.

"first things first though.."

Natsu turned to face his partner with a small grin on his face. "We need to find Lucy and get her back with us, right pal?"

The smile on Happys face widened. He knew Natsu was trying to hide how much he was hurting, but he also knew that the only person that'd be able to ease it, is Lucy. So he avoided asking if he's alright, shoved the stack of letters in his knapsack, and flew up to sit atop his head.

"Aye sir!" He cried out. "Let's go find Lucy!"

'_I'll find you Luce.. wherever you are.. and I'll never leave you alone again..'_

_**Meanwhile in a small cottage on a small island somewhere..**_

"I hope she's ok... she was supposed to be back a few days ago.."

"I wouldn't worry. You and I both know that she can handle herself."

"I know.. that doesn't stop me from worrying though.. she's changed so much since.. you know.."

"She's still the same person we knew back then Wendy. Times have just hardened her resolve, and her emotions. As it has with most of us."

Wendy sighed and stared out the window. "You're right Carla.."

It was at that moment she noticed something fast approaching the shore and so she leapt up from her seat and grabbed her sandals with a relieved grin on her face. "She's back Carla! Come on!"

Carla sighed and set down her napkin gently before extending her wings and flying after her charge. She needed to have words with that woman anyway.

The two made their way down the pathway that led towards the beach and arrived just in time to see their friend haul a large sack out of the small boat she had arrived in.

"Lucy! Welcome back!"

Lucy laughed and hugged the blunette. "Sorry I'm late Wendy, Carla. Ran into a bit of trouble on my way back."

Wendy beamed up at her and moved around the blonde to grab the other sack still inside the boat. "It's alright Lucy! We're just glad you made it back In one piece!"

"Did you ever doubt me?" She teased, making a start towards their home. "Oh and I managed to get you both some new clothes and such. Hence the sacks"

Carla nodded her appreciation whereas Wendy squealed in excitement and ran ahead of them. "I'll see you both at the top!" She called back causing Lucy to laugh and Carla to sigh.

"I'm sorry for making you both worry." Lucy said once Wendy was out of sight. "I'll tell them that the next one has to be a group-"

"Lucy.."

Lucy glanced at the exceed and arched a brow. "What's with the serious face Carla? Something wrong?"

Carla had planned to wait until later before mentioning anything but it was too important. She knew she couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

So she flew in front of Lucy and blurted it out.

"He's coming..."

* * *

A/N ~ And so begins their twisted game of cat and mouse *cackles* .. *ahem* well that is it for chapter one. I do hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for taking the time to review, those of you that have :) I'm glad you like it! And to the favers and followers and whomever else is reading this, much love .

I apologize if the length isn't quite as long as you'd prefer. I'll work on making them longer.

Shall we?

* * *

Chapter Two: Flee

* * *

Night had long since fallen and yet Lucy couldn't find it in herself to relax enough to sleep. Sure she was tired as all hell having just returned from a mission, but her body had wound itself up tight when Carla told her of the vision she had not long before she showed up, and so all her daydreams of crashing on her semi-comfortable bed as soon as she got back, respectively flew out the window.

She found herself drifting aimlessly in the small lake she had created behind their house, watching the clouds pass above her with a completely blank look on her face.

_"He's coming.. I'm not completely sure when.. but I do know it will be during the day and it will also be raining.."_

If only she had a weather predicting spirit. That way she'd know for sure and be ready. The last thing she wanted was to be caught unaware.

Then again.. she could always just leave before he even got there.. the rest of Carlas' vision was enough to make her want to..

*-*_Flashback*-*_

"Did you see anything else? Other than him and happy dropping on the beach?"

"I.. yes.. a little.."

"So? What happened?"

The poor exceed turned beet red and looked so uncomfortable that Lucy thought she was going to fly away without answering.

"I don't..."

"Did you see.. how I reacted to seeing him?"

"Yes.."

"And?"

"I.. don't feel it appro-"

"How did I react Carla?!"

"You tackle him down and kiss him alright! Right in front of Wendy and I, might I add! Have you no decency?! No shame?!"

"Why the hell are you yelling at me?! I haven't even done anything!"

"Not yet! But you will!."

*-*_End of^*-*_

She had frozen then and her eyes had widened as it dawned on her.

She was going to kiss him..and that was exactly what she was afraid of.

The scenario of meeting up with the dragonslayer played in her head so many times, but no matter how violent she would make them, deep down inside she knew exactly what would happen..

As soon as she lays eyes on that damn grin she had become so fond of, she would fall into his arms a sobbing mess.. she would forget all about her feelings of abandonment and anger, and forgive him instantly. Because it is Natsu.. and she could never stay mad at that moron for long.

Having Carla confirm what she hoped wouldn't happen only pissed her off even more. She didn't want to let him off the hook straight away. It was too easy.

"I'm aware that the water element doesn't effect you the same way anymore Lucy, but perhaps you should come inside in case your luck runs out and you end up bed ridden with a fever."

Lucy draped an arm over her eyes and scowled. "I'm thinking." She grumbled. "And I can't sleep."

"Try."

"Can't be bothered."

Carla huffed and studied the blonde with a critical eye. They had all grown much closer over the years. So close in fact, that Wendy often called her 'big sis', and Carla herself could read her like an open book.

"If it's troubling you this much, we could always leave."

Lucy sighed and sat up as though she were on solid ground. She folded her legs beneath her, one hand resting on her leg, and the other clenched on her lap, and Carlas' eye twitched.

In the beginning, over the hard months of training and struggling to survive, Lucy had begun to resemble her Edolas counterpart so much that it was honestly a tad bit disconcerting. She wasn't sure what she disapproved of more, 'sluttish looking Lucy', or 'biker looking Lucy'. She would never be a fan of those chains that hung around her neck and outfit..

"I should be excited." Lucy said as she flexed her fingers. "But I'm still so incredibly pissed off with him."

"Yes well, I doubt your anger will pass until you have a good go at him."

Lucy chuckled. "Perhaps.."

She dipped her finger into the water and began swirling it around slowly, creating a small whirlpool as a wistful look passed over her face. "To be honest I've been looking forward to knocking his teeth out for a _very _long time.. but now that I know I'll be seeing him soon? I don't know.."

Carla floated down until they were eye level and offered her a smile. "Then let's go. We can leave tonight."

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "I couldn't do that to the two of you. It wouldn't be fair."

Gone was the smile Carla was sporting and a frown slash glare combo replaced it. "We're family." She hissed. "And we stick together no matter what! Or have you forgotten that?"

"Of course not." Lucy snapped back. "But it wouldn't be fair! Dragging the two of you around with me just because I'm not ready to see that pink haired idiot yet? Yeah, not going to happen."

"I'm in."

Lucy and Carla blinked and turned their heads to see Wendy standing on the river bank grinning back at them.

"I woke up and could hear the two of you out here so I thought I'd come check to see if you guys were alright." She said before either of her guardians opened their mouths to ask why she was up. "I heard everything. And I think we should totally do it. I mean, Natsu left first right? It's only fair."

Lucy laughed when Wendy finished off with a wink whereas Carla sighed and shook her head. "I swear.. what am I going to do with the two of you?"

"More like what would you do without us. Right Wendy?" Lucy teased as she stood and poked the exceed in the middle of her forehead when she passed by.

Wendy giggled at Carlas miffed expression and smiled up at the blonde as she stopped in front of her.

"You sure you don't mind? I could always drop you off somewhere.."

"Yeah. Like that's going to happen." Wendy answered with a laugh. "We three stick together no matter what! Besides, I think it'll be fun."

"Think he'll get mad when he finds out we're dodging him like the plague?"

Wendy gave her a look that screamed 'obviously' and Carla rolled her eyes thinking the exact same thing making Lucy snicker. "Point taken."

"You realize that it will only make him that more determined right?" Carla piped in. "He's as stubborn as you are after all."

"Ah but you're forgetting the advantage we have over him." Lucy replied as she wagged a finger at the cat. "He gets motion sick, we don't."

"Minor set back." Carla rebuffed. "He has Happy. And if that tomcat has been training as much as Natsu has, then I'm sure travelling at top speed to reach their destination won't take much effort."

Lucys' grin faltered and she began to pout until Wendy raised her fist, a twinkle in her eyes and a smirk on her face. "Then let's leave them in our dust."

Carla sighed once more as the two bumped fists with matching grins on their faces. She watched as they ran inside to start packing and couldn't help but feel that she was in need of a vacation. Preferably alone. And for at least a whole week.

* * *

It hadn't taken them long to find out where the blonde was staying.

They had asked around Magnolia and found out that almost everyone had moved away. The only one that was still in the city was Max.

A few questions (threats) here and there and the beige haired man was spilling the information as though his life depended on it. Which, at the time, seemed to be the case.

He'd just have to remember to apologize to Max when they met up again.

"There it is buddy.. that's where she's staying with Wendy and Carla.." Natsu exclaimed as they approached the island. "Let's circle it first.."

"Aye sir!" Happy answered and swooped down a little lower. "Can you see anything other than trees?"

Natsu frowned and glanced over everything they passed until he saw a roof peeking through the canopy.

"Straight down buddy!"

Happy wasted no time and flew them down. They landed at what looked to be the back of the house, but made no move to head any further.

"I'm kinda nervous now.." Happy said as he floated down to rest atop Natsus' head.

"Me too."

"And a little scared.."

"Definitely scared." Natsu agreed as he swallowed thickly. "But there's no point waiting around.. let's just go in there and see what happens.."

Happy tried to hide amongst Natsus' wild hair and nodded. "Aye sir" He whispered. "She probably already knows we're here anyway.."

"Only one way to find out.."

And so in true Natsu fashion, he marched right up to one of the open windows and jumped in.

When they were met with empty space and an eerie silence, Happys' ears flattened against his head. Surely if they were home, they'd have ran out by now.

"I don't think they're home yet.." He said sadly. "But we can wait here until they get back right?"

"Of course!" Natsu answered with a grin. "Let's investigate while we wait!"

"Aye!"

The house was indeed small, but the atmosphere was cosy and the girls scents were every where so they were definitely in the right place.

A few minutes later, Natsu found himself standing in the doorway of one of the rooms and instinctively inhaled deeply. The color scheme was the complete opposite of her previous room, but this was definitely Lucys'. Her scent was the strongest here.

"Is this one Lucys'?" Happy asked excitedly as he flew inside."

"Sure is.." Natsu answered back with a grin.

He was about to leap onto her bed to see if it was as soft as her last one, until something caught his eye.

"What's that you got?"

Natsu lifted the small envelope up off the desk and felt his stomach drop when he caught sight of the 'L' sticker it was closed with.

"Is that a letter?" The exceed enquired, flying over to get a better look. "Open it!"

And so with slightly shaking fingers he did.

Happy watched as the paper slipped from Natsus' fingers and wondered what on earthland he had read to make his face look so stupid.

"Uh... Natsu? Are you.. okay?"

"Time to move out Happy." Natsu said as he punched his open palm with an ignited fist and a smirk on his face. "Looks like our mission to get Lucy has just started."

Happy blinked a few times before picking up the letter and following his friend back out of the house. He scanned over the letter and couldn't help but sigh.

_**I'm going on a journey (because you're a rotten jerk) with Wendy and Carla.**_

**_When I'll be back is none of your business (again, because you're a rotten jerk)_**

_**Give Happy the heads up okay? (Because unlike you, he's not a rotten jerk) **_

**_See you never, asshole! (Lucky you! A new name!) _**

**_Ps: Don't bother trying to catch up to us, it won't happen. _**

**_Lucy, Wendy, &amp; Carla._**

* * *

A/N ~ And so ends chapter two. Did you enjoy it ? :) chapter three won't be too far away. Until then :)


End file.
